


The Chase (Slow Boat to China Remix) [Podfic]

by blackglass, lavenderfrost



Series: Flim-Flam Every Nation [Podfic] [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Chase (Slow Boat to China Remix)" by metonymy. </p><p>"Nick Fury needs help when Captain America goes missing. Luckily, he knows just who to turn to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase (Slow Boat to China Remix) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chase (Slow Boat to China Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229652) by [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy). 



  
  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


mp3, Length (with music): 3:37  
Length (without music): 2:26  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20chase%20\(slow%20boat%20to%20china%20remix\).mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20chase%20\(slow%20boat%20to%20china%20remix\)%20%5bno%20music%5d.mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! In a thrilling sequel to my endeavors last Amplificathon, have the next 3 installments in the Flim-Flam Every Nation series!! :D Thanks to metonymy for giving me permission to podfic this and to lavenderfrost for making the GORGEOUS cover art for this, as well as making a cameo as The Chief. The music, as ever, is from Rockapella's "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?"


End file.
